Took For Granted
by Lina5
Summary: Rain gets rejected By domon so she changes everything about herself. Will everyone like the new Rain, or hate her?swearing. Allenby bashing. D/R!!! no D/A!!!well, a lil bit. various other couples. ~*~Finished!~*~
1. Default Chapter

****

Took For Granted...

G-gundam is not mine, so don't say anything about it to me.  


"....." talking  
'.....' thinking  
~*~*~.....~*~*~ Place change, P.O.V. Switch  
(A/N:.....) My Noted to you Readers.  
  
Flame me and I'll use them to keep me warm at night!  
  


_Domon and I had been friends for ages... We lived next door ever since we were born. Since we grew up with each other, we always played with one another. You would never see only one of us, we could never be separated. We stayed friends through middle school, and our first two years of High school. But, in our junior year, everything changed...  
  
On the first few weeks of school, Me, Domon, George, Marie Louise, Argo, Nastasha, Chibodee, Shirley, Sai Saichi and Cecil would always hang out. Soon another girl started showing up. She just moved here from Neo Sweden. Allenby Bizzury (A/N: uh.... spell check please?) was a sweet girl, from that first moment she came, I knew she like Domon. She always stayed near his side.... Like a pup and its master. She would always try and talk to him, soon, they were having conversations like crazy. I was soon replaced by Allenby. She had the "model" look, the personality, everything. You could say I was jeolous, because after awhile, me and Domon were never ever seen again together. He was Always too busy for me with Allenby... Most people didn't know, or maybe they did... I, Rain Mikakura, was in love with Domon Kasshu. But, I always kind of knew, Domon had never felt the same way about me... I always wished he did. Sometimes it seemed as if he did, other times, we were just friends... All the girls said I had a chance. Haha... Had that is... But now, I know, I never will have a chance...  
  
_**Changes....  
**Rain walked through the school, head held high. She knew people were staring at her. The so-called "perfect student" was walking around in a tight black short skirt, a leather jacket that hide a revealing white shirt under, and giant combat boots. Her hair was no longer put up in a hair band, but straightened down with dark red highlights, her face was painted with make up: dark eye liner, black eye shadow, her lips a pale gloss. Everyone gaped at her as she walked by.

  
As she went to the usual tale where everyone sat, they stared. She stole a glance and Domon and Allenby who didn't even notice her arrival because they were busy flirting and giving eachother little pecks. She glared at them evilly.

  
"Can't you two get a room? Your making me sick." She asked them rudely.

  
"Rain... Is that you?" Marie asked quietly, astounded at Rain's appearance. 

  
"Yes its me." Rain replied nicely. She again glared at Domon and Allenby. Everyone gaped at her a bit more, then started to chat quietly again. Marie decided she would ask Rain about it later in their first period.

  
When the bell rang, Rain shoved Allenby a bit when she got up.

  
"Hey-!?" Allenby exclaimed when she almost fell.  
  
"Opps. So sorry!" Rain said with mocking concern. "Hoe..." she muttered. She walked along to class when Marie caught up to her.   
  
"Rain? Are you alright?" Marie asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Rain said, smiling.

  
"Um... May I ask-"

  
"Why the new look?" Rain finished her off.  
  
"Well, yes..." Marie replied quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm tired of the old nice Rain..." She started. "I really cared for Domon, and he threw me away like trash when Allenby came." She said bitterly. "I don't need myself to sulk over a man like him. So, I changed. I want to get over him. A.S.A.P." She smiled. "Don't worry, nothing towards you guys have changed, just for Domon, Allenby, and stuff."  
  
"Alright... I get it! Don't worry Rain! I kind of like the new you!" Marie smiled but on the inside... 'It's a lie... I don't like the new you Rain... I like the old you better...' she thought sadly.  
  
They walked into their first period, history chatting a bit more before settling down.  
  
~*~*~After~*~*~  
Marie and Rain walked out of class. Marie was shocked at Rain's behavior! Two, 2 hour detentions, and 2 Saturday schools, for cussing numerous times and calling the teacher various names.

  
The worry must have shown her face for Rain Smiled and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine Marie."  
  
"Uh.... Are you sure Rain? You have two detentions and two Saturday schools! And I have never in my life heard you every swear..." She said dejectedly.  
  
Rain laughed. I said don't worry about it Marie! I'll be just fine! Who said I was going to go there anyways!?" She said laughing. This worried Marie...  


"Um... Sure Rain... I'll see you later okay?" Marie said as she turned the corner to go to her next class.  
  
Rain walked to her class slowly. She was dreading her next class. It was English with her two "favorite" people: Domon and Allenby. She walked in and took the last seat behind Allenby and diagonal from Domon. 

  
While the teacher droned on about mathematics. Rain couldn't take it anymore. it was the fiftieth such note that hit her on accident as Allenby and Domon passed notes. They whispered another sorry and continued their flirting.  


"Damn it! Will you two morons stop now?!" Rain yelled furiously. She stood up from her seat and glared furiously at the two who were blushing madly.  
  
"What the hell Rain?!" Domon hissed as the teacher demanded for Rain to sit back down.  
  
"Well! I would REALLY appreciate it if you could stop these two pathetic 'love' birds from chucking notes to each other!!!" Rain yelled furiously and sat back into her chair. This maade the teacher stomp over and snatch the notes away. She walked straight back up to the class and unwrapped one.  
"*ahem!* 'How sweet my little Domon! I wuv u!'" The teacher said, her voice mocking allenby. The class roared with laughter as Domon and Allenby turned crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Rain mikamura?!" Allenby hissed over the laughter of the class.  
  
Rain smiled gleefully. "Whatever do you mean Allenby?" She asked innocently.  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean?!" Allenby whispered violently. "Why are you acting so snobby! You had no right to-"  
  
"Why don't you shut up Allenby? I'm tired of you." Rain yawned loudly.  
  
"Make me!" She shot back.  
  
Domon sat there both annoyed and embarrassed. He watched as allenby and Rain whispered violently back and forth, then watched the class laugh and the teacher mimic the two of them. Then he heard:  
  
"Fine then! After School! By The track!" Allenby said.  
  
"Fine. With. Me!" Rain said, standing up as the bell rang.  
  
"Wait! What just happened here?!" Domon exclaimed, chasing Allenby out.  
  


__

hahaha! My new story guys! I hope you all liked my last one.   
And I hope you all like this one as well!

Lina.


	2. Friends

****

Friends.

Rain rushed through her classes. The same thing pretty much happened. More yelling and cursing which ended up with more detentions and Saturday school. Rain didn't really even care. A little talk with the principle and there would be nothing to worry about. She was the "most loved" student.

  
When the lunch bell rang, Rain didn't sit where she normally did, with Marie and the others. She walked past there and straight towards Kyoji, Domon's brother. They knew each other of course, and Rain knew he would most likely accept her. He had always asked her when she would give up that little "perfect" girl act. Now she would see what he thought of her.

  
"Hey Kyoji." Rain said. Everyone was staring at her, even Kyoji. He smiled smugly after a bit.  
"Hey Rain. Isn't it a bit too early for Halloween?" He asked jokingly.

"Shut up Kyoji. I'm not dressing up. I hate the old me. I was so boring. I need to spice my life up a bit." She said. This startled Kyoji. He smiled a bit.  


"Why are you here? Where's Domon? Not following him anymore?" He teased her. That was a mistake.  


"Why the hell would you care? And Domon? He's off with that ugly whore Allenby!" Rain hissed at him. Again, her remark startled him.   


  
"So, is that why your mad? Don't worry. But, if you want to hang with me, you have got to prove yourself." He said. His friends, knew they never had to prove themselves. They wondered why Kyoji wanted to prove this girl. As if reading their minds, he said, "I don't think your for real. I think this is just an act. You got to prove yourself before you can hang with us."   


  
"Fine then. How d'you want me to 'prove' myself then?"  


  
"Fight Allenby today. And you have to win. If you don't, that means you never had it in you to do anything like we do."   


  
"Fine. I will. It'll be a cinch anyways." Rain said with a care in the world.

  
As Rain walked away, Kyoji wondered what rain had up her sleeve...

~*~*~After School~*~*~

  
Rain exited her class. Her hands shook, she left light and giddy now. No one knew, she had taken private lessons with some great karate masters and had trained with Domon's Master, Master Asia as well. She was confident she would win. She made her way over to the field, noticing the gathering crowds. She smiled as she saw George and Chibodee talking to Domon and Allenby, while Sai Saichi, Argo, Nastasha, Marie, Shirley, and Cecil come her way.

  
"Rain... Are you sure you want to do this?" Shirley asked worriedly.  


  
"Yeah Sis, this is crazy! You would never do this! Well, usually..." Sai saichi said dejectedly.

"Yeah, Usually. 

That was a long time ago for me. I'm different now. And I will win this fight." She said determined as Kyoji and his gang showed up. "Here we go."  


  
Rain walked to the center of the crowd facing Allenby. Allenby gave Domon a kiss and whispered something into his ear, making him grin.  


  
"Will you stop flirting already? Its getting annoying." Rain said annoyed. Allenby glared at her evilly. 

  
"Are you ready to Lose Rain Mikamura?!" Allenby said acidly.

  
  
The crowds started to roar and scream, signaling the start. They circled each other for a bit, then Allenby lunged forward. She tried for a punch but missed terribly, and also gave a chance for Rain to strike. Rain drove her knee into Allenby's stomach making her double over. Allenby huffed on the floor then got back up. Rain could hear the encouragement from Domon for Allenby. Her rage filled once again. Rain punched Allenby twice in the face, and once again in the stomach. She would feel nothing for Allenby. Finally, after Rain kicked her in the stomach once again, Allenby fell over. She whimpered on the floor at the mercy of Rain. The crowd of students went wild! Allenby had not touch Rain ever once!!! Rain stepped on allenby's back hard.  


  
"Come on Allenby!? I thought you had more in you?!" Rain smirked evilly. " Is this all?!" When Rain was about to stomp again, she felt herself get pushed to the floor. Rain cursed aloud and looked to see Domon getting up and dusting himself off.   


  
"You Won Rain! Leave Allenby Alone!" He yelled with fury. His eyes glittered dangerously. "What's wrong with you anyways?! Why are you so cruel now?" His voice turned sad at the end... He reached out to touch Rain's shoulder but she slapped it away viciously.   


  
"Don't you ever try and touch me Domon Kasshu!" She yelled furiously, her blue eyes full of hate and betrayal. She jump kicked Domon on his cheek, and while he fell to the side from shock, she grabbed him and threw him over her hip down to the floor. She slammed her foot on top of his chest. "Never, and I mean never touch me ever again. This is just a warning. You should know what you did to me by now. All the pain you put me through. Leave me alone." She spoke coldly to him, her tone scaring Domon with its ice. She took her foot off and walked away as the crowd cheered the victor, of not only Allenby, but Domon Kasshu as well. Domon got up quickly to see Rain walk to his older brother, Kyoji. He could see him saying something and smiling. Then, he and his friends with Rain, walked away.  


  
"what the hell was that about?" He said as he went to help Allenby get up.

  
  
~*~*~Rain's Conversations With Kyoji~*~*~

  
"Nicely done. I like the way you handled things Rain. I think you've proved yourself enough. Let's go celebrate our new friends' victory." Kyoji slung and arm around Rain as him and his group walked off.

__

Hey everyone! My second chapter is up!  
I hope you all like it! It's more different than my other  
fic. But, Oh well!   
I didn't want it to be that similar. Welps, this is all for now!


	3. Growing Apart

****

Growing Apart...

Marie sat on her bed, talking on the phone with a worried look.

  
  
"Yes, I know... She's been acting up so strange ever since Allenby arrived..." She heard Cecil sigh on the other line.  


  
_"I know she doesn't want us to be worried, but I can't help but be... It all started with Allenby, but I wonder why?"_ Cecil said, her voice sounded thoughtful.  
  


"I think... I know why...." Marie said thinking about it more. She twirled the phone cord around her finger thoughtfully.  


  
_"Why Marie? Please, do tell me."_ Cecil asked pleadingly. Rain was like and Older sister to her, since she was abandoned and got foster parents, she always felt lonely, but Rain was like the sister she always wished she could have. She didn't want Rain to be like this...  


"Well, I know Rain always had a thing for Domon... Everyone knew it, actually. And, I guess Domon was too blind to see what she always did for him."  


  
_"uh huh... What else?"_ Cecil said quietly.

"Well, You can obviously see how Domon acts towards Allenby, and Rain was hurt by it. They've been friends since, well, forever and Domon has never even done anything close to what he does for Allenby now. I know Rain was deeply hurt. I know it. She 'doesn't want to be sad over him' is what she told me."

_"Oh... I see. But how can we make Domon see what he's done to her?"_ Cecil asked worriedly.

"I might have an Idea.... I saw Rain walking away with Kyoji, Domon's brother. I think he might do us a small favor." Marie said gleefully and told Cecil what she was thinking.

~*~*~Next Day at School~*~*~

"Wait a sec, so you want me, to put the moves on Rain?" Kyoji asked astounded.   


"Well, yes. You and I both know that somewhere deep down, Domon does have feelings for Rain. And I know he'll for sure be jealous because his big brother is making the moves on his 'old' crush, right? Or, atleast get some guy to do it. That'll work too!" Marie said slyly. 

"well, yes... I guess...." Kyoji put a finger on his chin in a thoughtful manner. '_I know domon will be angry with me. And he might also be angry at Rain... But..._' "Alright, you've got a deal."

"Thanks Kyoji." Marie smiled and ran off to tell everyone else.

Soon, ran approached with all her new friends around her. Rain loved her new self. She could do whatever she wished without a care in the world. She laughed slightly and smirked at Kyoji.

"Fitting in here Rain?" Kyoji asked her.  
  


"Just fine Kyoji." Rain smiled. Rain wore dark make up once again, but wore tight black jeans and a black halter. Her hair was again straightened down. One of the guys, Eric, lit a cigarette. He offered it to everyone and Rain took it. She took a drag and passed it on, blowing the smoke out of her mouth, and everyone started cracking up.

~*~*~Across The School Yard~*~*~

"Oh My God..." Shirley exclaimed to Chibodee as she saw Rain take the cigarette and smoke. 

"Good Lord?! What is UP with Rain?!?! She's all crazy corrupted now!" Chibodee yelled loudly with giant eyes.

Shirley outwardly stared until Nastasha and Argo came.

"What's wrong with you Shirley?" Nastasha asked looking to where she was and gasped. They all started without shame until finally they snapped out of it.

"Since when did Rain Mikamura start smoking?!" Argo asked.

"I have no idea but I'm going to have a talk with Domon!" Shirley said with anger and she marched over to the usual table, the others followed. 

~*~*~Usual Table~*~*~

Domon sat with Allenby in his lap. Even though Allenby's face had puffed, her right eye was black and blue, and a split lip. They whispered to each other and giggled every few seconds. They were in their own world until a shrill yell tore through the air.

"DOMON KASSHU?!?!" Shirley yelled angrily. Chibodee, Argo, Nastasha, and George, Marie, Cecil, and Sai Saichi who finally caught up, trotted behind the stomping mad woman. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" She yelled.

Domon gently moved Allenby out of the way and stood up. "What's this all-" Domon started but was cut off when Shirley came and knocked him down again. 

"What the HELL Domon Kasshu?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAIN?! SHE WOULD NEVER, NEVER DO SUCH HORRID THINGS LIKE THIS!!!" Shirley yelled in his face. "Look at her! What did you do to make her change?! I know you should know! TELL ME!" 

"I never did a THING to Rain!" He yelled angrily. 

"Oh yeah?!" Shirley asked impatiently. "Does THAT look like something Rain would do normally?!" She pointed a finger at Rain, who was sitting in this guys lap with a cigarette in her mouth. The guys name was Kenichi Ozawa. He was Kyoji's best friend, a guy with black, slicked back hair tied in a pony tail, dark gray eyes hat glittered mischievously, and a smile that made girls want to melt. He wore a black tang top with navy baggy jeans.

Domon couldn't answer. He couldn't even utter a single word. Different emotions ran wild within him. He felt shocked, surprised, angry, sadness, and above all, jealousy! 

"Domon," Marie said calmly, but you could still hear the malice in her voice. "Rain has always had feelings for you. You should know that very well." She sighed aloud. "Because Allenby here showed up, you replaced Rain. She was hurt so much, she changed everything so that she could get over you."

"Really...? I... never knew...." Domon said dejectedly. Not noticing Allenby's face scrunch up with disgust. '_If they think Domon will leave me for that whore, hey;de better think again. I won't let Domon get away that easy!_' she thought evilly.

__

Yaaaaayyy! Another Chapter up!   
I never did mention how old everyone is. 

Domon, Rain, George, Marie, Chibodee, Shirley,   
Argo, Nastasha, and Allenby are all 16.

They're all juniors.

Sai Saichi and Cecil are 15, sophomores.

Kyoji and his crew are all 17, seniors.

That's all for now! thanks!

Lina


	4. Realizations

****

Realizations... 

Domon Kasshu sat in his regular seat in his first class. He thought about the things Shirley and Marie said.. And what he saw... It gave him the chills to see Rain, responsible, caring, unselfish Rain smoke. He had never expected this to happen... and... because of, him?

He thought about the all the times he cancelled their meetings, their hang outs, their daily visits... All the things he did wrong. Going out with Allenby... She was always there for me, and what have I ever done back? This thought ran through Domon's mind over and over until he heard the bell ring over him. He slowly got up and made his way to his second class. His class with Rain.

Allenby came running up to him and gave him a peck. 

"hey Domon! what's up?" She asked, peppy as always. When she saw he didn't react, or even say hi, her face scrunched up in anger. "What's wrong? Is it about that stupid bitch Rain? God Domon, you have me, you don't need to worry about her sorry ass." She said haughtily as she grabbed his arm. She felt his arm stiffen and felt him pulling away.

"What's WRONG Domon?" She asked impatiently. She glared up to him. "Answer Me Domon!"

"Just back off alright? I've got a lot on my mind Allenby." He stalked off infront of her. She "hmphed" loudly and stomped towards him. 

"Hey! You can not just-" She started to say but was cut off when he stopped and she ran head on into his stiff back. "What the hell Domon?!" She yelled and looked to where he was staring. Rain hugged Kenichi and said something in his ear and left him giggling. Domon strutted forward angrily.

"What the hell was that Kenichi?" Domon snapped.

"What do you mean Kasshu?" Kenichi said. He turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Ozawa!" Domon yelled. Kenichi turned around with a questioning look. "You had better stay away from Rain, Ya hear me?!" He yelled angrily. He saw the smirk Kenichi had as he walked away. "You'd Better Ozawa!"

"Domon, why are you so concerned about Rain all of a sudden?!" Allenby spat irritably.

"Just, back off Allenby!" he sighed annoyed. "You wouldn't understand..." He turned around and walked into class.

Of course, Allenby was not the one for getting pushed over. She stomped into class angrily and froze. Her usual seat next to Domon was taken. Then she saw it wasn't Domon sitting in the chair next to hers, but Domon sitting in her chair! Rain sat in Domon's usual seat. Allenby was a flare inside. She walked over the seat behind the two and sat down unwillingly. She grew more hatred for Rain when she saw them pass notes. Then it hit her. Payback.

"Excuse me teacher, they're passing notes. Its quite bothersome." She sat down proudly as the teacher came and took the notes. She smirked at Rain and surprisingly, Rain smirked BACK!

The teacher cleared her throat and started to read. 

" 'I am truly sorry Rain.'  
'As if I care Kasshu.'

'please! I didn't know that was how you felt!'

'please! I've loved you for years!'

'You still do?'

'Hell no. Can you read? Loved!'

'Rain, understand... I don't know anymore...'

'don't know what?'

'I don't know what I feel, for you, or Allenby...'

'I... don't believe you...'

Okay Class! I think that's enough!!!" The teacher threw the rest of the notes into the trash. The class sat quiet, and Allenby sat twitching. Her eyes bulged and Rain turned and smirked.

"Was that supposed to be payback? That was pathetic." Rain snickered in her face as she turned red with fury.

"Domon! At least say something to defend your girlfriend!" Allenby hissed. Domon looked away sadly. 

Rain glared at Domon intensely. _'I can't believe I almost believed him... that... BASTARD!'_

Domon mumbled something to Allenby that Rian couldn't hear.

"W..W-What?!"

"I want to break up...." Domon said louder.

"You....You Can't!" She barked menacingly. 

Before another word could be spoken, the bell rang, and Rain ran out of class. On the way out, she bumped straight into Kenichi. 

"Hey! What's- Rain? Are you alright?" She sobbed quietly in his arms. "come on. Let's go." He led her away before Domon could catch up. Domon sprinted out of the room to find Rain being led away by Kenichi. He cursed under his breath and turned around to grab his belongings only to run into Allenby.

"Tell me your not serious." She said viciously.

"Guess what Allenby? I AM! So Back the HELL off!" He said in her face and walked past her.

"Just you watch Domon Kasshu! You'll come running back to me! Just you wait and see!" She yelled furiously at the disappearing figure.

~*~*~Laters~*~*~

All Rain's classes went by slowly. Finally lunch came. Rain walked to her table of new friends sadly and slumped into the bench, her head down.

Hikaru, a girl with bleached orange hair, dark green eyes surround in black eye liner and dark eye shadow came and sat by Rain. "Hey Ame, (A/N: _Ame is Rain in Japanese. I think atleast. But This is her nick name in the story_!) You feeling alright?" her voice concerned.

She heard a muffled "I'm fine" from Rain. Hikaru turned to Kyoji and shrugged her shoulders. soon every one started to show up. They all chatted and joked around Rain as she sat on the bench tired. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kenichi's caring eyes staring into hers. "You okay?"

"I'm fine..." She mumbled. She got up and walked away.

"Where you off to Mikamura?" A girl asked. She had black straight hair, navy eyes, and wore tight clothing to show her body off.

"Why the hell do you care, Suzuki Hamazuki?" Rain snapped.

"Aw... did I hurt your feeling Mikamura?" she stifled a giggle. Rain stood for a minute then started to walk away again.

"I heard, little Kasshu boy likes you again. Run back to him. Like the dog you are." She laughed out loud at this. Rain turned around and walked over to Suzuki and punched her straight on her nose. Suzuki squealed and fell to the ground. Rain glared at her.

"Never say another word to me again, Hamazuki, unless you want to die." Rain kicked her in her stomach, making Suzuki fly in the air and fell with a thud. She whimpered and curled herself into a little ball, clutching her belly.

"Anyone else?!" Rain looked and saw no challenge, and she walked off.

__

I'm sorry! I made Rain so   
Evil in this fic! But, I'm   
sure it'll work out in the end!  
Don't worry folks! 

Lina


	5. Sorrows

****

Sorrows...

__

This is chapter has a song to it. 

"You are the One" By Whyte Shadow

****

'Let me be yours tonight,

Hold me in your arms all night.

Leave the world far behind. 

Take me high, to your paradise.

You are the one I love...

You are the one I need,

Your the only one in my heart. 

Baby come save me...

The touch of your hand,

Can take all the pain away...  
And the sound of your voice,   
heals my soul, forever I'm yours.

You are the one I love,   
You are the one I need, 

Your the only on in my heart,

Baby come save me...'

Domon Walked through the school, his head cast downwards. He felt horrible to have done all this to Rain. She of all people shouldn't deserve this...

He walked until her found himself at the School nursery. The small place had various flowers and herbs scattered everywhere. As the center piece, and a giant fountain and benches surrounding the masterpiece. He sighed heavily as he sat down.

His thoughts ran off with him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Kyoji?" He asked startled. Kyoji never talked to Domon, never at home, and definitely not at school.

"hey Domon." He said as he sat down next to his younger brother. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's something. Especially since Suzuki Hamazuki has a broken nose and three broken ribs from a talk with Rain. Something about you liking her, huh?"

Domon smirked. "Yeah... I realized my feelings for Rain, but, she won't believe me now..." Domon smiled sadly.

"Don't give up... That's the last thing you want to do. I know, it is, at least." Kyoji smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Kyoji?"

"Let me tell you what happened to me Domon..."

~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

__

Kyoji was so happy. Yesterday, he had broken up with his girlfriend Suzuki Hamazuki and now planned on asking Natsumi Hiagorue on a date. He had known he since Elementary and deep down, had loved her forever. But his blinded heart strode her to near insanity for always looking past her. He knew of her feelings, but he never seemed to care, always thinking she'd get over him. Soon he saw the girl walking ahead. She had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that glowed, she had a perfect smile. She wore a knee length skirt with a matching top. The only word that could describe her was 'cute'.

"Natsumi! There you are! Where've you been? We've never seen each other for awhile now." Kyoji flashed her a smile, but got none in return.

"Natsumi..." A pair of hands came from behind and hugged her, startling her and Kyoji. 

"Kagatsue..." She said softly. Her voice pleasant and warm.

"N...Natsumi? What's... going on?" Kyoji trembled with anger and sadness.

"Kyoji... This is Kagatsue Fuyo. He's... my new boyfriend.." natsumi smiled gravely. 

"but... I thought you liked me..?" Kyoji whispered.

"I did Kyoji... I really did. But, I can't wait forever for you..." And with that, she turned and left with Kagatsue. 

~*~*~_End of Flashback_~*~*~

**__**

"Baby, I love you,  
And I can't live without you...

I can't imagine how,  
Life would be, without you...  
You make the world complete.  
You and me, the world to be...."

"I'm sorry Kyoji. I never knew..." Domon said quietly.

"It's fine, What's done is done. Now, You better go get Mikamura, before you lose her, she can't wait much longer Domon." Domon nodded and left.

Kyoji got up and walked to the fountain. He touched the cold stone, and read the engravings.

__

This Monument was made for Natsumi Hiagorue.   
Well known, and loved by all.

May her soul rest in peace.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

****

"You are the one I love,  
You are the one I need,  
Your the only one in my heart.  
Baby come save me."

Kyoji walked the dim streets sadly. His sorrow was too great for him to sit and do nothing. So he felt like walking the streets.

He heard a shriek then another after. After one more shriek he bolted off in the direction.

"NATSUMI! MATSUMI! I'M COMING!" Kyoji screamed running for his life to save her. He ran to a dark alley where he saw Kagatsue stab Nastumi in her stomach. Her body fell with grace as she slid to the floor. Blood seeped out of her onto the paved cement.

"NASTUMI!!!" Kyoji screamed furiously and ran to Kagatsue. He punched him unto kagatsue was totally unconscious and ran to Nastumi.

"Nastumi! Please! wake up!" Kyoji pleaded her, her body was stiffening and her breathing more and more ragged. 

"K...Kyoji...? I.. Is that... y. you...?" She said weakly. her chocolate eyes opened a bit. She gave a weak smile out.

"Natsumi! Oh my god! Hold on Natsumi! Please!" Kyoji cried with urgency.

"I-I'm so.... sorry Kyoji... For... Not w..waiting... long enough..." Her shaking hand rested on his now wet cheeks. "P.. Please... Forgive me..."

"I forgive you Natsumi. Please! Don't Die!" Kyoji yelled tears streaming down his eyes and face onto her delicate face.

"I... Love you... kyoji Kasshu..." Her breaths became less and less until finally, her chest was still, her eyes closed and her hand fell from his face. He looked at her face, where a small dreamy smile had placed itself.

Kyoji cried until the Police arrived from hearing screams. They saw Kyoji holding her body and sobbing. Blood lay in a puddle around him and Kagatsue still lay on his back, unconscious.

~*~*~End Of Flashback...~*~*~

"I love you, Nastumi..." Kyoji said softly. The wind around him blew quietly, and two single dark brown leaves dropped into the water, evenly spaced apart, as if two eyes watched him. Kyoji smiled and walked away and the two leaves disappeared...

**__**

"You are the one I love, 

You are the one I need,   
Your the only one in my heart,  
Baby come save me...

Come and save me...   
Cause I want, to be your love...."

Aww... I made this one kind of sad... I'm sorry! I made Kyoji have a sad love life! But, Its showing that he ISN'T bad, and he's helping Domon now! So yeah! Review! Please?

Lina


	6. Chances and Promises

****

Chances and Promises...

Domon ran through the school searching for Rain. 

'Rain! Rain! Please wait for me!' Domon thought as he ran past everyone. While he ran past, someone grabbed him and pulled him back, almost making him loose his balance. He turned into the dangerously glittering green eyes of Hikaru. 

"What the hell did you do to her now Kasshu? I know something was wrong with Rain. What happened?" She demanded, her eyes flaring.

"I broke up with Allenby... I want to be with Rain..." He mumbled softly. He looked into her eyes, seeing her eyes soften. 

"You know... She has had a really bad time.... I mean, you put her through so much... and Now Hideo Fuyo is asking her to the next dance coming up... I think you know her answer to his question..."

"Fuyo???" The thought of that name ran through his mind.. '_Kyoji... Natsumi... Kagatsue...Fuyo?!?!_' Domon quickly started running, and shouted a quick "Thanks!" to Hikaru. She smiled and left to find Kyoji...

Domon searched until she found Rain talking with Hideo by the library. He stiffly walked up to Rain and said, "Rain..? May I please speak to you?" Hideo got up protectively.

"No you may not Domon Kasshu. I will not permit you to talk to Miss Rain." He said snottily.

"Get out of my way Hideo Fuyo... Unless you want to end up like your brother." Domon said acidly looking into Hideo's shocked face.

"This has nothing to do with my Brother, anyways, Just leave Rain alone." He pulled Rain up and walked away with her, her face looking back mournfully and turned. Domon stood there, silently cursing himself not realizing his feelings sooner. He looked up, and silently made a promise to himself, for his future with Rain.

~*~*~_After School_~*~*~

"I don't know what to do anymore... Rain has been so distant lately..." Marie said sadly. They sat at a table in a café shop. George held Marie Louise's' hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I know... Smoking, picking fights, cursing... Its unbelievable...." Shirley said, cuddling up on Chibodee.

"But did you hear?" Chibodee said, "Rain's going with some guy, I forgot his name though..."

"Hideo Fuyo." Argo said quietly. His head was staring at the floor as if hiding something...

"Argo? What's up?" Sai asked him.

"Yes Argo, do tell us.." Nastasha asked impatiently.

"I Did hang out with Kyoji for awhile before I met Domon... It was last year..." Argo explained the story to them. They listened intently, all the girls were on the verge of tears.

"Oh my! That's horrible!!!" Cecil cried and clung onto Sai.

"Wait, Why would he do such a thing to Natsumi anyways? I think your lying! ouch!" Chibodee said as he got in smack from the irritated Shirley.

"I agree, I doubt he'd do that just for fun Argo..." George said thoughtfully.

"Kagatsue always held a grudge against Kyoji, no one knows why. Maybe because of the attention he got from Natsumi... Who knows. But... That night Natsumi wanted to break up with Kagatsue... He always had the worst temper..."

"I see... So, he was torn with rage and jealousy, so he killed her... So no one could have her..." Nastasha said in a quiet voice. 

"I still don't believe this! I doubt anyone would do this!" He said uncaringly.

"How much do you want to bet Crocket?" Argo said slyly. 

~*~*~_School..._~*~*~

"Is this enough evidence?" Argo said pointing to the fountain. 

" 'In Memory Of Natsumi Hiagorue.  
Well Known, And Loved By All...  
May Her Soul Rest In Peace..' That's enough evidence for me." Chibodee said as he read the inscription. 

"How sad... To think this happened once already... Its like history is repeating itself..." Marie said sadly. George put his arm around Marie comfortingly.

"No need to worry, I'm sure Domon will save our dear Rain. I'm positive." He said smiling. The wind picked up and blew all around them. They felt a presence, and warm gentle presence all around them. They thought they heard a little laugh around them, but the looked around to see no one else there. 

"Uh... guys? This is getting a bit too freaky for me..." Chibodee whined clinging onto Shirley. 

"Come on, Let's get out of here..." George said, leading everyone away. Once they all left, a figure appeared. Her brown hair flowing in the wind, and her brown eyes shimmering mischievously.... She laughed a little bit and whispered into the air, and disappeared.

The wind around whispered the words, "_I love You, Kyoji..._" in a sweet voice before disappearing in the howls of the picking up wind.

~*~*~_Next Day_~*~*~

Domon walked to school sadly. He thought about the choice Rain had made... 'The school dance with Hideo... What was it, Winter formal I think? I don't know, but I need to stop Rain.' he thought, not noticing a certain girl was walking ahead of him.

Rain walked to school in baggy capris with black sneakers. She wore a black tang top and a zipper black jacket to keep her warm in the blowing winds. She wore no make up today, her face was clear for the first time in a few days. She sighed heavily and walked to Marie and the others.

"Rain! How are you?" Ceil asked and smiled at Rain.

"I'm fine Cecil, how are you?" Rain half smiled and sat down.

"I'm fine as well. What brings you here? Usually your with Kyoji..." Cecil's voice trailed off...

"Oh... I didn't feel like hanging with them today...." Rain sat there quietly. 

George and the other guys slowly got an placed themselves protectively around Rain as they saw Hideo show up. Rain peeked through the guys and saw Hideo peeking back at her.

"Um... Rain? Can we go now...?" Hideo asked. Although he tried to hide it, the impatience leaked out into his voice.

"Yes, Excuse me." She said as she slowly got up. Marie's face was full of pure concern for her friend. Rain looked away sadly and reluctantly took Hideo's hand. He started to lead her away when Domon stood in his way.   
  
"Back away from Rain.." His voice said slowly, the dangerousness of his voice frightened Rain a bit.  


"Back of Kasshu. Rain obviously doesn't want to be with you." He responded. Rain, confused by her feelings back away from the both of them. "Rain...?!" he asked shocked and angry.

"Please... both of you... leave me alone..." She said as she sat back down by Cecil. Shirley and Nastasha gave both Domon and Hideo a fierce glare and joined Cecil and Marie in comforting Rain. The guys formed a protective circle around Rain once again.

Domon smirked at Hideo a bit before leaving. Hideo cursed under his breath. He took a step towards Rain. "Rain, c'mon! Stop this crazy act and come with me." Although he asked nicely, you could hear the command in his words.

"Leave Me Alone Hideo! Now!!!" Rain barked. Chibodee took a step forward, George turned to face Hideo, Argo glared at him evilly, and Sai smiled mischievously. Again, Hideo cursed and backed up. He looked the young men in the eyes and turned, walking away.

"Rain... Are you alright?" Shirley asked Rain, who's head was in her hands. There came a muffled reply of "no." then more silence. Soon, the bell rang around them.

"Come Rain, Let's go." Marie said, taking Rain's arm and lead her to her next class.

~*~*~Class~*~*~

Rain sat in class, no longer giving her teacher snide remarks and rude comments. The teacher, grateful for having no problems for one day, taught happily. Rain sat there and stared out the window. She looked at the peaceful serene schoolyard. She saw a figure from far away staring at her. She squinted her eyes at the figure, but it soon walked off and disappeared. 

"What the..." Rain mumbled as the teacher asked her a question. "Yes... The civil war.." she went on talking and explaining about the war. Soon, the teacher was satisfied and let her be.

The bell let out its shrill ring as Rain gathered her stuff. She walked to her next class. The same thing happened again. Only this time, She got evil glares from Allenby and loving caring looks from Domon. Rain walked out of the class quickly and left. Her others classes were again, like her first. After school, Rain went to Marie Louise.

"Marie...?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?" She replied happily. "What is it?"

"Can you help me with History and Trig..? Would you mind?' Rain asked. She smiled when Marie smiled back at her.

"of course I'll help you Rain!" Marie walked home with Rain chatting happily with her friend.

~*~*~_Hours Later_~*~*~

Rain walked home happily. Not only had she gotten help with trigonometry and history, but English and Chemistry as well. She walked up her driveway to see a figure waiting. His brown eyes stared at her intensely. 

"Domon... What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to speak with you Rain. I know I have neglected my-" He started but looked and Rain and stopped. Rain's eyes were glistening with tears. They rolled down her cheek slowly. She started to sniffle and wiped away her tears quickly. Rain started sobbing more and more until Domon an up to her and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "Please don't cry Rain.. Please..." he said rubbing her back comfortingly. Her sobs soon turned into light sniffles, and then stopped. Then, she shoved him away hastily and brutally. 

"Get away from me Domon Kasshu.." She said avoiding his eyes. "I don't love you anymore..."

"please... Rain!" He stepped towards her again, only to be punched. He blocked just in time. This time, he would be ready. "Don't start this again Rain!" Domon yelled exasperated at her.

"C'mon Domon! This time, I'm not going easy on you!!!" She said smiling a malicious smile.

__

Hey people!   
I hope you like my story so far!  
I'm starting my work on the next chapter,   
I hope you all like it!!!

Lina


	7. Qualms of the Heart

****

Qualms of the Heart...

Rain circled Domon, eying him carefully. Domon sighed heavily. 

"We don't need to do this Rain! This is totally pointless!" He yelled at her, his impatience growing more and more.

"Yes we do Kasshu! I still haven't finished what I started a few days ago with you and Allenby!" Her grin scared Domon a bit. She charged at him unexpectedly and punched repeatedly at him over and over. Domon could barely manage to block her oncoming barrage of punches that soon turned into kicks. His arms were in pain from all the hits he managed to block.

"Fight back Domon!" She yelled as she jumped away. She stood there panting a bit staring at him bitterly.

"I won't fight you Rain! I thought I made it clear I wanted to be with you-" He barely managed to duck her fist but couldn't get away from her brutal kick in the stomach. He doubled over a bit but before he could recover, she kicked again making him fly in the air. She was about to kick him again until he grabbed her leg roughly and brought her to the ground. He pinned her to the floor, he was tired, panting, and quite angry.

"Let Go of me!" She yelled trying to writhe her way from under his firm hold.

"No Rain. Not until you listen to me!" He demanded her. He could feel her calm down and he let her go. "Okay... Now, will you listen to me?"

"..." she didn't respond, her eyes set onto the floor. Suddenly, her face flew up, for a split second, Domon saw anguish, then rage, but soon it was all replaced by a mask of calm as she tried to punch him once again. This time, he caught her hand, but she threw her other fist as well. He barely managed to catch her fist. He held her hands tightly and somehow, they ended up getting close. 

"Let, GO OF ME!" Rain said crossly, struggling to get away from Domon. He instead pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and smelled the faint scent of perfume. He inhaled deeply, making Rain blush bright red. 

"Domon! Stop it this instant!" She cried helplessly as he embraced her more. Inside, her head screamed in rage, but her heart was lost in happiness. This is what she had always wanted. One voice in her head started screaming. 

__

"What are you doing?! Push away! Get away from him! He's the reason why I hurt so much! Get away!!!" it screamed aloud, the another soothing voice started talking.

__

"I Don't care... He's holding me, and that's all I need..." the voice inside her said calmly. She knew it was right. Domon was finally there, holding her, not ignoring her. That was all she needed.

Rain sighed in bliss and put her arms around Domon happily. They stayed like that for awhile, until they heard a muffled noise. Rain tore herself from Domon instantly, her head screaming joyfully but her heart crying in agony.

Kyoji and Hikaru emerged from the bushes. Kyoji smirked at Domon and Hikaru smiled at Rain. Rain blushed a bright cherry color and looked away quickly. Domon stared at the floor silently.

"You know," Kyoji said as he slung his arm around his younger brother. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't have mind if you actually brought Rain home... You know, do it in private???" Kyoji laughed and jumped away as Domon, now a deep crimson color, tried to punch Kyoji.

"Rain... I thought you didn't like Domon..." Hikaru mocked giggling as Rain's eyes narrowed. Rain silently thanked the night's darkness for covering her blushes. 

"Shut up Hikaru! I'm going to sleep now. I've had enough of this!" Rain spat out walking angrily towards her house and slammed the door shut.

"Um...." Domon backed away from Kyoji before his brother could say anything. "I'm going now!" He said as he too ran to the safety of his home. 

"Kyoji, I think Rain still likes Domon, no matter what she says to deny it." Hikaru said laughing merrily. Her green eyes shimmering brightly in the dim night. Kyoji smiled at her.

"I think so too..." He said, pulling Hikaru towards him and they walked back to his house, Hikaru blushing slightly.

~*~*~_Rain's Bedroom_~*~*~

"UGH! How could I have been so stupid?!?!" Rain yelled as she stormed into her bedroom. Again, her father was out late working with Dr. Kasshu. She was left at home all alone once again.

"Why did I let him do that?! I hate him! He bothers me endlessly! I hate him!!!" She screamed. Then she whispered quietly, "Then why can't I get him out of my mind...?" She sighed heavily. This was not how it was supposed to go! He broke her heart! She was supposed to get over him, not fall back in love with him! She groaned aloud and threw herself onto her bed.

~*~*~_Domon's Bedroom_~*~*~

Domon quickly ran into his room before Kyoji could ask him any questions. HE didn't even know why he had done that. '_Cause you love her!_' A part of him said. He thought about how close they were, her sweet scent, her cute little angry attitude. He looked out his window to the Mikamura household where Rain's bedroom was. He saw the light on, and heard angry muffled screams of curses. He stared out the window with a giant sweat drop on his head. He decided not to say anything, but He guessed Rain had sensed him looking in her window because a vase full of flowers came flying towards him. 

"ACK!" He yelled as he sprang away from the window. The vase went and broke with a crashing sound to the floor. The flowers scattered and petals were everywhere. Domon sighed. He had started to pick the pieces of glass and flowers to throw away when a note caught his eyes. The note was clipped to one of the flowers. 

" '_To Rain Mikamura:_

My Dear Rain,  
I Do hope you are feeling better!   
I hope you like my flowers...  
I know cooperating with a   
broken heart must be hard... But...  
Now, I would so ever be grateful  
if you may grace me with your presence   
at the Winter Formal dance in a weeks.   
I Would love to hear your response.   
Goodbye My dear!  
  
© Hideo Fuyo...' " Domon read with disgust. "Hideo?! Why him?! And What was her answer?!" He yelled aloud.  
Rain must have heard for she looked out her window and glared at him.

"Domon Kasshu! My answer to Hideo Fuyo's question was 'Yes'! I Would LOVE to go with such a gentleman as he!" She yelled angrily. 

Domon's heart were crushed by her words. "Why...?" He asked, barely able to believe what she had said. His face must have shown the pain and hurt for Rain looked away instantly.

"Good Night Domon Kasshu..." She said strongly closing her window, as Domon sunk to the floor, his heart writhing in pain.

~*~*~_Rain's Bedroom_~*~*~

Rain felt a sudden surge of guilt after she closed the window. "He doesn't want to go with me... I know deep down, he wants only Allenby... I know it!" She said strongly, ignoring her hearts pain as the words left her mouth.

She found her self sniffling again. "I won't cry.." She stubbornly wiped her tears away, only to see they wouldn't stop coming. "Stop it." She tried to tell herself sternly, but it only ended up a sob. Her eyes were brimming with tears from her broken heart and her fears. Her fear of actually being loved.

__

I know, This chapter isn't exactly the best... I'm Sorry!!! I've been out of it... so yeah.... Sorries if you don't like it much!

Lina


	8. Deception

****

Deception...

Rain woke up rubbing her red eyes. She could barely sleep last night, her mind full of thoughts. She wondered where Domon was right now. Rain walked to her fathers room, seeing him sprawled on the bed sleeping soundly.

"I guess he came home late..." Rain said as she walked out of his room to the bedroom. She showered quickly and walked to her closet. One side was full of white, blue, red, green shirts and blouses. The other was full of tight black pants, black jackets, white, black and gray tight showy shirts, halter, tang tops. Rain glanced at the two side and then picked out a shirt and pair of pants.

~*~*~_School_~*~*~

Rain walked to school in a white 3/4 length button up shirt, and plain blue jeans with white sneakers. It felt good to be in pretty loose clothing. She had a bag held to her side and carried a binder full of notes and homework. She didn't care about the looks people were giving her since one day she just decided to wear normal clothing. She walked by Kyoji and his group. They stared at her surprised by her new look. Or should we say, old look.

"Good morning." She said smiling as she walked away. They shrugged as she walked away.

She approached Marie and the others. 

"Thanks so much Marie for helping me last night." Rain said smiling at Marie. They were all surprised by her old look, but they knew that they liked her better this way anyways. 

They chatted away until Domon came running up panting. 

"Geez! I didn't know I had slept in!" He smiled a sheepish smile and glanced at Rain. "Whoa?!"

"Now, that's not nice Domon." Rain said glaring at him.

"Um... Hi to you too Rain..." He said staring at her. He looked her up and down, as if to memorize her looks.

"It's rude to stare." She hissed at him.

"Rain is it true your still going with Hideo?" He asked. The others stared at her, the same thought running through their head and across their faces, '_ARE YOU INSANE?!_' Rain smiled grimly.

"Yes I am Domon. There is nothing to change my mind." 

"Why would he anyways?" Was a snide reply from none other than Allenby. Everyone turned and stared at her. "He's going with me anyways. He asked me to go awhile back anyways. He told me he never really wanted to go with someone like you anyways." She said carelessly, putting her arms around Domon protectively. 

"WHAT?!" Rain and Domon yelled together. They turned and looked at each other. Domon met Rain's glaring eyes.

"Fine. Go with him." She said as she got up and walked away. Domon chased after her and reached out to grab her shoulder. 

"Rain, you know she's just ly-" He started but she turned and slapped him with all her might. Her eyes were glistening with held back tears.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said dangerously and she walked away. Cecil and Nastasha exchanged worried looks and ran after the retreating Rain. Domon stood there, his hair covering his eyes, Allenby still clutching him.

"Domon. Tell me this isn't true!" Shirley yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah! Why did you go and do this now Domon?" Chibodee yelled.

"Bro, why is Allenby holding you like that? Are you two back together?" Sai asked wide-eyed. 

"Please tell me no..." George said backing away from the two.

"Domon? Answer us!" Marie demanded. Argo looked at domon cautiously. He could see and sense Domon's rage and bitter sadness.

"ARGH!" Domon yelled and threw his arms up in an exasperated manner. Allenby backed away frightened.

"You promised me Domon. You never break promises..." Allenby said unsure. 

"You're right I never do...."Domon said annoyed. "But that's not the reason... Rain's going with Hideo anyways, why should I go alone..." He said somewhat bitterly as he turned and walked away.

Allenby snickered at all of them. "Ha! I knew it!" Allenby spat at them all. "He's too 'good' to break anyone's promise!" Allenby shrank back as Marie and Shirley advanced upon her.

"Why don't you shut up Allenby?" Marie said venomously.

"Yeah, unless you want some more ass kicking from us." Shirley said taking a step forward and making Allenby take a step back.

"O-Oh please!" She started, trying to sound confident. It didn't quite work though for her voice cracked, showing her nervousness. "You guys are just mad Domon is going with me and not that piece of shit Rain!" She instantly regretted her words for Marie and Shirley both walked forward ready to kill her, so she took off mumbling she was late to class.

~*~*~_Rain..._~*~*~

Rain walked away from the school quickly, tears forced themselves onto her face. '_I won't cry... no more foolish tears... I won't waste them on him!_' She thought as she ran off. 

Cecil and Nastasha ran after Rain's retreating figure.

"Since when does Rain run so damn fast?" Nastasha said panting trying to keep up with Cecil.

"I have no idea, but we need to get to her!" Cecil said with determination. They quickly turned a corner to see it was empty. "Oh no! Where did she go?" 

"I have no idea..." Nastasha said out of breath. They turned and looked around not noticing a shadowed figure slip away behind some cars...

'_I can't let them see me like this...._' she thought sadly as she walked away sadly. She didn't watch where she was going, not noticing she was about to run into someone until it was too late. 

"oof!" she said as she plummeted to the floor, but before she could, a pair of strong arms caught her. "Kenichi?" She said wide eyed.

"Hey there Rain." He said with a bright smile. He looked her over and smiled. "I like your outfit, it matches you better than the other type of clothes." 

"Thanks..." She said. She must have had a frown for Kenichi seemed to notice her sadness.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"No... Domon... He's going to Winter Formal with Allenby,...." She said as she ran to him and sobbed in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Its okay.... Let's go get breakfast, you can tell me all about it." he said soothingly as he led her to his car.

~*~*~_McDonalds_~*~*~ (A/N: _I Know.. Its so original..._)

They took their seats in a booth and Rain spilled all her anguished feelings and rage about Domon. She told him about what he had said about Hideo and everything. Kenichi listened intently to her problems.

"Well, For one thing. I agree with Domon's feelings towards Hideo." He stopped when he looked at Rain's astonished face. "Don't give me that look. Hideo's brother has got a bad record, and I think Hideo's no better than his freak brother." Rain looked at her orange juice carton and took a small sip. She considered her situation and wondered what had happened with Hideo and his Brother....

__

Short, I know, But yeah!  
I'm sorry, I know I'm a   
slow writer! Cheese....   
hahaha... Sorry, I'm just  
seriously bored... yeah!  
Until next time reviewers!

Lina


	9. Secrets

****

Alone...

Rain and Kenichi soon arrived back at school.

"Thanks Kenichi, for listening to my problems... I can't thank you enough." Rain smiled brightly.

"No problem Rain." Kenichi said smiling before he went his separate way to class. Rain walked happily to her fifth period, Latin. 

She soon came out again after class and walked to her fifth period, Trigonometry. Rain sat in her class figuring all the problems out, not noticing someone in her class, just transferring in. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked into Domon's eyes. She couldn't hide her startled face, which made Domon smile.

"Hey Rain, I guess I'm in your class now." He said, putting his things in the seat next to her, then taking a seat.

"What are you doing here???" She asked annoyed. She cast a quick glance at him from the corner of her eye.

"I just transferred in." He said looking away form her. "I didn't know you'd be in this class..."

"Sure... This is just great..." She mumbled and continued her class work. When the bell rang over head, Rain quickly gathered her things and strode out of the class. Domon stuffed his belongings into his bag and tried to follow her out.

"Rain!" He said but stopped as Hideo showed up and took Rain's hand. He swore he saw a look of pure disgust on her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Rain...?" Cecil said while eying Hideo.

"Yes Cecil?" Rain asked, pulling her hand away from Hideo. "What is it?"

"Why are you with him...?" Cecil whispered to Rain.

"What do you mean Cecil? He's a very nice and caring guy-"

"Yeah, sure. Exactly why his brother killed Kyoji's old lover. And now his little brother, Hideo, wants revenge." Cecil said in a bitter whisper. 

"W...What?" Rain said in a whisper. She stumbled a bit at hearing the news in such an brusque manner.

"He wants revenge. Hideo's brother Kagatsue, killed a girl named Natsumi, and that girl was Kyoji's lover. Of course, he killed her because he didn't want Kyoji to have her..." Cecil looked away sadly. "That night she died, was the night she broke up with him, and he went crazy. She died in Kyoji's arms..." 

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Rain's face had a look of fear and sadness all over it. She slowly walked away from Hideo and Domon, Cecil leading her out of the crowded halls. 

"Rain!" she could hear Domon and Hideo calling her, but she didn't listen, and just kept walking.

"Cecil? I'm going to go home alright..?"

"Yeah.. Okay Rain. I'll see you later!" Cecil said and walked away slowly, hoping she was doing the right thing.

Rain walked home slowly thinking about what Cecil had told her. 

"Hideo's brother a killer... Kyoji's love Natsumi died... In Kyoji's arms.." She face turned sad. "How sad... I wonder why I never knew..." Too busy thinking, she didn't notice as she came to her house, a figure catching up to her until a hand covered her mouth. She struggled but soon stopped as the voice said to her hastily.

"Stop it now! Unless you want to die..." The voice said quietly. She froze as she hear Hideo's voice and something sharp, very sharp poke at her side. "Now, that's a good girl." She stood there and whimpered a bit. "Now, you listen to me. Your going to go with me to Formal, and if you don't, you're going to have a surprise in the morning concerning your little beloved neighbor." he said snickering. 

"No! You Can't!" She started but gasped when the knife stuck about one inch into her side.

"What was that Miss Rain Mikamura?" His voice said, dripping with sarcasm. 

"Alright..." She said in defeat. "I'll go with you to formal. But don't hurt Domon!" She winced and clenched her teeth as the knife went about half an inch deeper into her side. She could feel a steady flow of warm blood going down her side.

"I will do as I wish. Now, go home." He said as he pushed her to the ground and walked away. Rain clenched her side and winced in pain. She got up quickly when she heard voices and footsteps: Domon and Kyoji's voices and footsteps. She quickly got up, ignoring the pain in her side and ran into her house.

Domon and Kyoji soon appeared, talking and laughing until Kyoji looked at the floor.

"Domon...?" He said as he knelt down to the floor.

"What?" He said as he knelt to the floor. "What the...?"

"Blood. Not alot, but its still fresh..." He said glancing at Rain's house worriedly. 

"Maybe I should check on her..." DOmon said but Kyoji stopped him.

"I'm sure she's fine though... Let's just go home..." He said as he led DOmon away, glancing at Rain through her window. 

~*~*~_Rain's P.O.V._~*~*~

Rain ran inside to see Domon and Kyoji staring at her blood on the floor. 'Oh no!!!' She thought as Kyoji looked her way. 

__

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" She mouthed to him, he understood and led Domon away, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Too close..." She said as she went to her bathroom ot clean herself up. Her jeans stained dark red, shirt a bright red. She took a look at the cut, '_It might need stiches..._' she thought as she took out a clean needle and string. '_Good thing I'm learning to be a Medical Doctor..._' She thought as she slowly stiched herself up.

When she was done she went into her bedroom and thought about Hideo's threat. "He's serious.." She said sadly. More than anything, she would love to go to Formal with Domon, but that could never be...

"Because... he'll.. He'll kill Domon..." She said and started sobbing onto her bed. After a long time of shedding tears, she finally got into an uneasy dreamless slumber. 

__

How do you like my fic?!  
I hope you guys like it!   
I'm sorry about chapter   
8's mix up! I was like,   
"OPPS! THAT'S NOT  
SUPPOSED TO GO   
THERE!" ha ha ha...  
Yeah, I know, I'm weird!  


Lina


	10. Dance Crash

****

Attacks and Black

The days passed by quickly for Rain. Soon, it was the day of the Winter Formal. She sighed deeply after waking up. She fished around for some regular clothing and got her things together. She stared at the long clingy elegant dress hanging on her closet door. It was simple, a thin strapped, v-neck, crimson red dress going a few inches past her feet. She glanced at the make-up box next to the dress along with her low high heels that were a sparkling red with glitter.

"Why did I ever agree...." She said as she gathered her things and ran out the door to school before she would be late. She walked over to Marie and the others quickly before Hideo could find her and drag her away.

"Shirley? Marie? Where are we meeting to get ready?" Rain asked quickly.

"Nastasha's, why?" Cecil answered for them. They looked at her quizzically.

"I was just wondering. I might come by later-"

"No she shall not." They heard a stern angry voice say. Rain turned, wincing as she saw Hideo standing behind her. "She will get ready by herself and I will pick her up at her house." His eyes glared at them menacingly.

"Miss Rain will get ready and do whatever she wants. She does not have to listen to the likes of you." George said glaring at Hideo. He stepped in front of the girls in a protective way with Chibodee, Argo, and Sai Saici. 

"She will listen to me French boy! No Matter-"

"I Don't think she will Hideo." Chibodee said acidly, his eyes daring Hideo to refuse.   
  
He didn't take the dare, but said to Rain. "Fine! Now, you just made me consider what I will do!" His evil grin spreading on his face when he saw Rain's look of fear.

"n-no..." She whispered. She turned to everyone, "I'm sorry. I probably won't be going. I'll just stay at my house, and get ready there."

"And no one will come over to your house either." Hideo added. The others stood there in shock. Rain was letting herself be walked on all over?! Before anyone could ask, the bell rang and Rain walked away, leaving Hideo behind in the crowd.

"Rain!" Marie said trying to catch up. "Wait! Please!" She yelled shoving her way through the crowds. Finally, she got to Rain's side.

"I'm sorry, but, I know Hideo will do something if I don't listen to him... He will hurt...." She face looked away, not wanting to say anymore.

"He'll what? Hurt...Domon?" Marie said. "As if!" She said laughing slightly. "No one can hurt Domon! I mean, you can, but still!" She said looking at Rain, who's face was covered in worry. "What?"

"Look..." Rain lifted her shirt up a bit to show a healing scar with stitches on her side. Marie gasped and stumbled, feeling her breakfast make its way up her throat. She calmed herself quietly.

"Did... Hideo do that?" She whispered. Rain nodded. 

"I didn't want him to hurt Domon... I know he will, or atleast try. And I won't let him! If he got hurt, or even," Rain took a deep breath and started again, "Or killed, it would be my fault, and I would do anything, to make sure he didn't get harmed..."

Marie smiled a bit at Rain's gentleness. "But really, we should tell-"

"The others?" She cut her off. "No, I think its best not. Promise you won't..." Rain's pleading look as they entered the classroom made Marie laugh and say yes as they slid into their seats top listen to the lesson. Marie though...

'_I am truly sorry Rain... I must tell the others! Its for your own protection..._' Marie thought as she drifted into her thoughts.

Soon class was over and Rain walked to her second class. She ignored the looks and glares from Domon and Allenby and soon the bell rang once again. 

Her classes went quickly and soon she was out of school. She saw Hideo approaching on her left, and Marie and the others approaching on her right. '_Oh no..._' She thought as they approached her.

"Rain, we must have a talk." Shirley said, eyeing Hideo.

"She won't talk to anyone you so go away." Hideo replied glaring at Rain.

"Like hell she will. She's coming with us." Nastasha said firmly.

"I don't think so. Right Rain?" He said smiling that sick smile of his. 

"Can't we just talk, for a minute or-" Rain started but he stepped towards her menacingly. She didn't flinch or cower, but she dreaded what he would be thinking right now.

"No. You. May. NOT." He said through clenched teeth. She looked at her friends and smiled grimly. She reluctantly took Hideo's hand and walked away sadly.

As soon as he left her, she gathered her things quickly. She went to her father who was sitting on his armchair reading.   
  
"Father?" She asked him while giving him a hug.

"Yes my dear?" 

"If Hideo calls, tell him in the shower, or getting ready, and to be here by 8:00 pm sharp. okay Father?" Her eyes pleading. "Oh, and if he calls more than once, make any believable excuse so that I won't talk to him. I'm going to Nastasha's house." She pecked her father on the cheek and ran out grabbing all her things.

"Dear... I hope you will be okay..." Dr. Mikamura said as he watched her run down the street towards Nastasha's house.

~*~*~_Nastasha's House_~*~*~

"Rain arrived panting and knocked on the door softly. She had run as fast as she could before Hideo, if he felt nosy, would drive by. She heard footsteps coming and soon the doorknob turned.

"He-Rain!?" Nastasha said, eyes bulging. She quickly ushered Rain in and brought her to the others who crowded her living room. Everyone gasped when they saw Rain and quickly made her sit.   


"Rain. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Cecil asked sadly. Her eyes were saddened.

"You should have said something!" Shirley said, trying to be angry but ended up being saddened more as well.

"What...?" She stared at them then glanced at Marie. "You told them..." She said sighing.

"I couldn't help it... This is dangerous Rain!" Marie said concerned. "We know you should report to the police! I mean, threats, stabbing you!" She said sadly.

"You must do something... Atleast tell Domon, He will protect you with his life-" She pleaded.

"I Can't do that! He'd protect me with his life! That's the problem! I know he'll be hurt, but, I'de rather him get emotional pain rather than physical. I Won't risk Domon's life for my happiness." She said firmly. "Now, can we just get on with this? I don't want to spoil the night." She said smiling. The others stared at each other worriedly, then shrugged uneasily. They soon straightened Rain's hair, applied light make-up, and got each other ready as well. 

Rain was stunning in the crimson dress, the slits on the sides exposing a bit more than Rain wanted, but managed.

Marie was wearing a silver dress that had off-the shoulders cuts and wore long white gloves. Her hair, regularly pulled up, was let flowing down.

Nastasha's dress was a simple black gown, cutting of above her knees, crisscrossed in the front, and had an open back.

Shirley had a midnight blue gown that went down a couple inches below her knees, a split running up her right leg and a turtle neck top that also exposed her back.

Cecil wore a stunning aqua blue and green Chinese dress that went to her mid thighs and her usual pigtails put up in two chopsticks. 

They were happy with their looks and Rain checked her watch. '_Oh no! 7:30pm already!_' She thought panicking. 

"Do you need a ride back?" Nastasha asked Rain, who was trebling. 

"Yes, please, and fast." Rain pleaded as she and the others piled into Nastasha's mother's van. They got there in about 2 minutes, but Rain was thankful '_If I had walked, it would have taken 15 minutes to get home in these heels..._' She thought as she said her farewells and said their meeting place. She ran inside to see her father on the phone. 

"No! She did not go anywhere! She is just busy!" He snapped into the phone. She heard muffled replys back to her father.

"Here." She said as she took the phone. She mouthed a thanks and said, "Hello?"

__

"Where the hell have you been Rain?! I told you not to go anywhere!" Hideo yelled into the phone making Rain wince and turn the volume down.

"I was busy getting ready." She said firmly. 

__

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be there in a minute!" He yelled into the phone as he hung up. She sighed in relief and looked at her father.

"It's nothing." She said as she retreated into her room, ignoring the confused look on his face.

Exactly one minute and fifteen seconds later, a car screeched and honked outside Rain's house. She sighed loudly and walked out. She saw Hideo's eyes widen then shrink again. His usual scowl replaced her face.

"Hurry up!" He barked as she opened the door and sat.

They arrived at the dance and sat down. Rain didn't want to dance with him. That was a sure thing. After a couple songs, 2 dances, and more sitting, Hideo finally took off to get some air as Rain slid out of her seat and ran over to a corner where she saw Cecil sitting.

"Rain!" Cecil said hugging her. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you any way? I swear if he did I'll-"

"Cecil! Calm down!" Rain laughed, "He didn't do a thing" She saw Cecil's disapproving eye. "Really." She reassured her.

"Well good. Everyone else is off dancing and..." Her voice trailed off as she looked behind Rain.

"What? Is Hideo coming?" She asked as she turned around to come face to face with Domon. 

Domon was wearing a white button up shirt and black slacks. His messy hair was not much different. She felt him looking at her inch by inch until Allenby elbowed him angrily. 

"Your supposed to look at me you dolt. I'm your date." She said snickering in Rain's face.

"Sure. I'll take my leave now." Rain said. She turned and started to walk away when a warm hand stopped her. 

"A dance?" Domon's voice drawled. She couldn't hide the deep blush rising to her cheeks. She shook her head no, but her voice thought different.

"Yes." She said as he led her to the dance floor. Of all the times, a slow dance came on. Rain cursed under her breath silently and put her arms around Domon. Before she knew it, Domon pulled her in deeper and soon they were against each other. Rain could hear Allenby's shouts and protest, but she didn't care, Domon was holding her, and that was all she needed...

Once halfway through the song Domon whispered something in her ear. She couldn't understand and was about to ask what he had said, but she saw Hideo coming towards her glaring at her then at Domon with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Domon! Run!" She said as she pushed him away and ran to Hideo, trying to explain. "Hideo! Please-"  


"Come on Rain!" He sneered. "We're leaving! NOW!" He whispered in her ear as he pulled Rain's arm through the crowds roughly. She looked back at her friends with a mournful look and then the crowds covered them form her sight.

He took her outside and shoved her into his car. "I warned you from the beginning!" He snapped at her. "Now come on!"

"I'm not yours Hideo! And I never will be! We are nothing! Not let me go!" She yelled as he got back into the car started the engine.

"What?!" He yelled at her, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"We are nothing. I don't love you. And Take me back. I'm going to go see Domon-"  


"No! Never! I won't let you!" He said as he grabbed her arm. 

"Let go!" She yelled as she punched him in the face. He slammed the breaks, making Rain lurch forward as she got out. Hideo cursed as he banged his head in the steering wheel from not wearing his seatbelt.

Rain ran as fast as she could away from him, but she had forgotten about her heels. They shoes were low, but the shoes slowed her down enough for Hideo to catch up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him. 

"No, no, no, Rain dear..." He spat in her ear. "I don't think so..."

"Well! I do!!!" She said as she stomped her heeled shoe into his foot, feeling it go through the shoe at once. She took the chance to run as he yelped and clutched his injured foot. But soon, he caught up to her again. She glanced back to see something silver and shiny in his hand.

"I'm going to die..." She said panting as she tried her best to run. He tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

"Now you're in for it Dearie..." He said as he plunged the knife into her waist. She screamed silently and tears forced themselves onto her face. '_No! Not now! No!_' Her mind thought, her body racing to do something. Rain's hand reached for the nearest thing, a brick. She grabbed it and banged him on the head, hard. She felt his dead weight on her in a second. she felt blood seep into her dress and she winced more. She pushed him off her and got up slowly. She pulled the knife out and threw it on the ground. An elderly couple soon walked her way and ran to her when they saw her stumbling.

"Miss! Are you alright?!" The man asked looking at her. 

"What happened?" The woman asked with concern.

'He tried to rape me..." She said.

"Good gracious!" The woman screeched. "Dear! Call the police!" She turned around and looked. "Dear? What? Where did she go?" The old woman asked her husband as they searched for the Rain.

~*~*~_Down the Street_~*~*~

Rain walked the street, going back to the school. 

"If.. I'm to die... I want to see... Domon one last... Time..." She said panting, leaning on the wall for support. She soon walked the steps and walked back into the dancing crowds. Domon was dancing with Allenby with a bored expression until he saw her. He left Allenby to stand there through the slow dance as he walked to Rain.

"Where'd you go..?" He asked her, pulling her in towards him. She let him do so but winced when his hand brushed her side. She smiled up at him even though the pain was drumming through her body. She felt exhaustion through her body.

She leaned on him, he supported her weight with ease.

"Are you alright Rain?" He asked her concerned.

"I.. Just wanted to see you... one last time.." She said smiling up into his eyes. 

"What?" He looked ever so confused, Rain laughed a bit. She tenderly brought his hand to her side, ignoring the pain. She felt his hand and body go rigid. "Rain!?"

"I love you Domon... I always have, and always will..." She could feel her body shaking, she eyes drooped and the last thing she saw, was her love, Domon, yelling for her to wake. Then, all went black.

__

yaaaay! I'm finally done! Okay people! I have about two more chapters   
I'm going to do, then I'm finished! yay!^^ this took me awhile, and It's   
getting late. See you all later! Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!!!

Lina


	11. Tears

****

Confessions...

"Rain?!" Domon shook her a bit hard. When she didn't stir, panic seized him. He picked her up into his arms and dashed through the crowd of dancers and fled outside. The others followed him out quickly.

"What's going on?" Chibodee said as he chased Domon. Domon laid Rain onto the staircase in front of the school, and looked at her side. from the others view, it looked as if Domon was looking at her chest. That got him a slap from Nastasha.

"You pervert! What are you doing looking at her chest while she's fainted?!" She snapped.

"I am not looking at her breasts!" He screamed at her. "I'm looking at her injury!" He yelled pointing to her side which bled sluggishly. "I don't know how long it's been bleeding..." He mumbled quietly after they all gasped.

"Oh my?! How... Who...?" Cecil whispered silently.

"Hideo..." Argo snapped furiously. "Who else could have done this?!"

"George! Call an ambulance right away!" Domon commanded. George ran swiftly away to the phone as everyone tried to cease the bleeding.

"It won't stop!" Marie sobbed. Domon cursed under his breath. Seconds later, George appeared. Sirens were heard shortly after.

"Marie! Shirley! Cecil! Nastasha! Stay with Rain! Don't let anything else happen to her!" Domon yelled as they took Rain away. He saw an elderly couple scream at a man running their direction.

Hideo sped towards Rain's stretcher. "I won't let them have you! If I can't, NO ONE WILL!" He yelled, his crazed eyes glittering. Before anything else could happen, Domon rushed and rammed Hideo to the asphalt.

"No! Don't TOUCH HER!" He yelled. Chibodee, George, Sai Saici, and Argo tried to pull the two apart, without success. Soon after, police sirens were heard, and people were streaming out of the dance to see the commotion. 

Hideo took off while Domon and the others were distracted. They sped off after them, a police man shouting for then to halt.

Hideo ran down the street at a fast sprint, Domon close behind running full speed, the others trailing behind at Hideo's speed.

"Damn you!" Domon yelled as he tackled Hideo to the floor once more. "Damn YOU!" He yelled as he punched Hideo over and over in the face. 

"Domon!" George said. "Stop!"

"Bro! Calm down!" Sai said, peeling Domon away from Hideo. To all their astonishment, Domon had tears streaming down his face. 

"Damn you Hideo!" Domon yelled. 

"Ha ha.... by the looks of it, it doesn't seem too likely Rain will live, huh?" Hideo said laughing more and more. His laugh, strange and eerily echoing throughout the street. They stood there, the spitefulness of the truth soaking in. "You know it just as well as I do Kasshu. She'll die, and it will be all your fault." He said in a careless tone.

"No! She won't!" Domon yelled as he charged at Hideo, Sai Saici letting go of him at once. He landed on Hideo, and punched him repeatedly once again. Soon, Hideo's face was covered in blood. Domon got up and looked at his hands, which were stained in blood.

"Come on!" a voice said. "They came over here!" They saw flashing lights and knew at once, it was the police.

"Run!" Argo whispered and the five took off.

They took the around way back to the school. Domon ran inside the bathroom and washed his hands, which were shaking violently.

"Hurry Domon! We have to get to the hospital!" Chibodee said impatiently.

"Alright. Let's go." Domon said, voice quivering. They ran to George's car and raced to the hospital. Once inside, Domon made a mad dash to the receptionist.

"Mikamura! Rain Mikamura?! Where is she?!" Domon said to the lady. She scowled at him.

"Let me check." She replied. She looked up sadly. "Emergency room. second floor, hall to your right." She replied slowly.

"Thanks! Thanks a lot!" Domon said as he again ran off. He waited impatiently at the elevator door. He was just about to run off when Argo grasped his shoulder.

"Calm down. I'm sure she is alright." He said calmly. Domon nodded slowly and waited. The door opened seconds later. 

They went in and stood silently. Sai Saici was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Sis... She'll be alright, right?"

"We have no idea..." was the solemn reply from George.

"She can't..." They turned to look at Domon. He stared at the floor, tears dripping onto the plush carpet. "S...She can't... I won't loose her... I can't... I wouldn't be able to live... without her..."

"Domon...." Sai said as the door opened. The girls faces were grave when they turned the corner. It gave way to their worst fear.

"How... Is she?" Argo asked Nastasha. She shook her head sadly.

"There's... a slim chance of her living. Even with a blood donation, its would be hopeless..." Cecil said, her eyes pink from crying. Sai Saici went and held her as she sobbed quietly into his arms.

"Your... Your lying..." Domon said, barely audible.

"Domon..." Shirley started.

"No! Its not true!" Domon yelled, collapsing onto the floor.

"Domon... We have to accept this... No matter what..." Marie said, George holding her tightly.

"No..." Domon said quietly. The door besides them opened with a loud creak. A doctor strode out slowly.

"Doctor? What will, become of our friend?" George asked quietly. 

The Doctor looked at them gravely. Domon felt his heart race, his breaths slow and steady.

"Doctor...?"

__

CLIFF HANGER!

I'm evil! tee hee hee! I am so cruel. I don't knoooowwww.....  
Die...? or not to Die...? I'm starting on my next chapter now,   
so if you want to find out, Read my next chapter!


	12. Tears of Fury

****

Tears Of Fury...

"She has lots mass amounts of blood." He started. "But, I assume she shall be fine." He said. Sighs of relief were heard.

"May we speak to her...?" Cecil asked him quietly.

"Not now... She is sleeping. Perhaps tomorrow she will awake." He said as he walked out and left them. They all headed back towards the waiting room were a television was turned on.

"She'll be fine.." Domon breathed with relief. Everyone else smiled.

"You know..." Chibodee started but was cut off by the television.

"Special Report!" The announcer said. "There is a man on the loose! He has just murdered two police officers for trying to question him! A witness said they saw him raging and screaming 'She is mine.' and 'I will kill them both!' out clearly. He headed towards the high school again to disappear into the crowds of student who were at a dance." Everyone gaped at the television wide eyed. "They say he has black hair, dark brown eyes, and massive bruises on hid face. He is fairly dangerous. Stay inside your homes tonight." The announcer said before they started to talk about other topics once more.

"Damn it all! Hideo!" Domon cursed as he walked out of the room quickly. Leaving all the others to stare after him. 

"NO! Domon!" Cecil said running after him. She soon caught up to him in his long strides. "You can't! You'll get hurt! And that's the last thing Rain wants!" She yelled at him pleading with her eyes.

"I have to. To at least avenge Rain." He said coldly.

"No! You mustn't!" George yelled after him. "Think of Rain! She'll be overly sorrowed if you died!" George said, trying to caution him.

"I won't. Now leave me alone! I have to finish him off!" He said as he ran off into the night. 

"Domon!" They all yelled in unison. They stopped and watched him fading figure in the street lights.

"I have a bad feeling..." Sai saici said quietly. 

"Your not the only one..." Nastasha said quietly as the others nodded.

~*~*~_School campus_~*~*~

Domon walked into the campus, the quiet serene place a bit unusual as well. He soon saw a figure walking towards him. A flash of silver glimmered in his hand, and in his open jacket.

"Welcome, Domon Kasshu..." He smiled devilishly. "We shall fight right now, and who ever wins shall be with Rain Mikamura, and may I add, may also take the life of the losing opponent." He smiled broadly. "Deal?"

"Deal." He said as he ran and kicked the pistol out of Hideo's hand. "Without guns." He said grinning. They soon flung at each other, kicking, swinging, and jumping all over. So far, they were equally squaring off: Kick for kick, punch for punch.

~*~*~_Hospital_~*~*~

Rain sat up in her bed with a sudden jolt. 

"My dream..." She mumbled. thoughts rushed through her head; Domon and Hideo were fighting... the school grounds... Someone stood over a fallen one... A pistol shooting off...

"Rain?" Marie said, poking her head through the open swinging doors. "Are you alright? I heard a sudden movement in your room.."

"Where's Domon?" Rain blurted out. Marie looked away. "Tell me! I know you know!"

"He's.... at the school... With Hideo..." Rain gasped and got out of bed wincing. "Rain?! Sit down! Now!"

"No! I can't! Where are the others?!" She said walked out of the bed stiffly.   
  
"They left awhile ago. I just wanted to stay a bit longer. Where are you going?!" She said at Rain demanding an explanation.

"The school. Someone is going to die..." She said as she started to slowly jog out of the room. '_Please...Don't let me be too late...!_' She thought as she stormed out of the hospital.

~*~*~_School_~*~*~

Hideo and Domon stood panting and facing each other. 

"Very good Domon!" He smiled and said, "But, not good enough..." He charged at Domon and pulled out a knife and aimed at Domon. Domon coudln't dodge it in time and the knife rested itself in Domon's chest. "Nice try..." Hideo said triumphantly standing over Domon, ready to watch Domon's last breaths. "But not good enough..." he laughed haughtily at Domon.

Domon was facing the floor, lying down gasping. With much effort, He slowly took the knife out of his chest. "that's what... You think!" DOmon yelled as he turned up and shoved the knife into Hideo's gut. Domon felt Hideo whimper and fall to the floor as he heard a scream. He turned to See Rain somewhat running and jogging to him. 

"Domon! No!" Rain yelled as she approached him. "Domon! Why...? Why, why, why?!" She said as she held him in her arms. He smiled and breathed in her sweet scent. 

"H-Hey Rain... Shouldn't.. You b-be in the hospital..?" He said, trying to lighten the sorrowful mood.

"How can you be happy...?" She said, tears dripping down her white flushed face onto his tanned sweat-soaked face.

"Its alright..." He said smiling. "I'll be fine..." As if on cue, Hideo jumped up and tried to stab Rain. But before it could hit her, Domon jumped in the way. The knife drove into his stomach making Domon yell in pain.

"Domon!" Rain cried as Hideo laughed crazily. "I told you Domon!" He said mockingly. "You were never good enough!" 

Rain swallowed and suddenly, her hand felt something cold and metal in her hand. She looked Down to see a pistol waiting by her. Domon's breathing was becoming a hard task to overcome. Rain grabbed the pistol, and aimed it at Hideo's head. 

"No Hideo." She said as he turned, the look on his face was one of astonishment and fear. "You weren't good enough." She said as she pulled the trigger. Her hand recoiled back from the force of the gun, her wrist in fire. Hideo, dropped down onto the floor, Dead.

"R...Rain...?" Domon said quietly.

"Yes! I'm here..." She said, stroking the side of his face gently. He smiled despite his pain. 

"I'm sorry... I...I never told you how... I felt earlier..." He said, his voice barely audible.

"I forgive you Domon. I love you, always... and... forever..." She said, her voice cracking with tears.

"I... Love... you...too......." He said, his breath finally stopping, his chest was still. Rain sobbed into his slightly warm body, until finally, somehow, the sun rose, showing her loved one's face, with a content smile on his face.

"I love you Domon.... Always and forever..." She said, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. Student soon started sowing up, they saw her and quickly ran to the office to call the police. 

Rain pulled the knife from Domon's body and threw it at Hideo. "Damn you..." She mumbled as she heard sirens coming. She slowly laid Domon down and stood up, head held high, and walked to the oncoming police to explain everything that had happened.....

__

Short ending! Sad, I know, But I hope you all liked it!  
Well, anyways, I Don't plan on doing and Epilogue,   
Sorry... I hope you all liked my story! thanks you!!! !!!


End file.
